Being Cool
by Civil Fanfiction
Summary: A story about Kakashi, and his struggles in trying to remain cool while finding a lovelife. I'll try to remain as close to the timeline as possible. Possibly AU. Chapter 3 is now up! Chapter 4 will be up sometime between March 26 and March 28. A bit of NaruSaku, but not too much (I had to include this, because I received a complaint).
1. Conforming

**AN**

I've thought and pondered about how my writing style should be, but I concluded that I should keep it simple.

" " = Talking

_'Italics' = _Thoughts. At the clever suggestion of **_Sexy Kurenai_**, I've decided to add an apostrophe before and after thoughts.

However, if an entire paragraph is in italics, then it is a flashback. During flashbacks I'll try to limit the thoughts of characters, and just try express their thoughts through my viewpoint, not theirs.

**AN2**

Alright, this is a Kakashi fanfiction. I'm a hopeless romantic, and like to write about these kind of things.

So without further ado. Set two years after the war.

**Chapter 1: Conforming**

Kakashi Hatake is not one to adhere to the status quo. Naturally due to his experience as a ninja, he was nominated by the elders to be the 6th Hokage. The Copy Cat ninja, being the man he is, declined. Stating that the title of 6th Hokage belonged to his student, Naruto.

_"Kakashi...", said one of the elders at the council,"Naruto isn't ready for the responsibilities of Hokage"._

_Everyone, excluding Lady Tsunade, and one of the two ANBU leaders, nodded their heads._

_Kakashi looked at the young Nara, who was the Leaf's lead strategist, with a somewhat surprised look. Shikamaru was hesitant to say anything, but was feeling the pressure and gave in. _

_"Look", he hesitantly said,"this all a drag...but they do have a point". Shikamaru looked at Kakashi, "I do want Naruto to be Hokage one day, and I will be the first to stand next to him when he does put on the robes", he scratches his head,"he's still quick tempered, often acts before he thinks, and in all honestly is better suited as a ninja to be used on the field; he won't be ready for the office work the title of Hokage requires"._

_Kakashi looked at the rest of the council, and wasn't surprised to see everyone nodding this time. "How about we wait then", he bluntly said, "Lady Tsunade only recently took up the title six years ago, and Naruto is still 18". His usual cool demeanor showed, "when he's 23, we'll reconvene to asses his growth". Now he was showing off, "I know he'll be ready then, and I'll be there as a consultant for him", he continues as he slides his hands into his pockets, "I'll go on more missions with him just to get to know him all that better". Kakashi looked at Tsunade, and hesitated a bit, "surely the Slug Queen isn't feeling THAT old, but if she is..."_

_Lady Tsunade felt a twitch in her forehead, "...but what?"_

_Kakashi smirked at her reaction, realzing that he had made his point, "but nothing Lady Hokage, I was merely suggesting that you surely have a few more years left in you"._

_Shikamaru looked at Kakashi in awe. He often wondered how modest Kakashi is about his own abilities, he could easily be better than anyone in this room when it comes to what they're doing. Often agreeing with his thoughts that Kakashi's abilities were above Sanin level, and when he uses his Mangekyou Sharingan, is on par with the Fourth Hokage._

_The Fire lord finally spoke, "so it's settled then?"_

_Everyone nodded their heads, "we'll reconvene when Naruto's 23 then"._

_"Alrighty then", said Kakashi as he poofed away._

_..._

Kakashi woke up to the news that his Shadow Clone provided. He was in a stranger's room, and a rather feminine one on that. He sat up, and looked to his right to find a fully nude woman, asleep still.

Kakashi Hatake uses his popularity with the ladies to his advantage about once every 2-3 months. He'd never do anything with any stranger in the Leaf, so he'd often visit another town in the fire nation to have _fun_. Using the common excuse that a man needs his needs met every now and then.

He got up, and put his trousers on. He walked into the woman's bathroom and washed his face. He looked in the mirror as he dried his face.

Kakashi could easily look in his mid-20s. He was blessed with looks, and Kakashi rarely admitted that to himself from time to time. He changed his hairstyle, he cut the top of his hair to a shorter length. Similar to when he was an ANBU black ops. This time, however, he'd have a buzz fade around his sides and back. According to Guy, he looked cooler and trendy.

He looked into his black eyes. Karin and Naruto, learned some Uzumaki sealing jutsus. They came across a sealing technique that enables its user to turn off and on a dojutsu (Sharingan, Byakugan) that's not theirs. Kakashi learned this sealing technique and was grateful, especially since Obito gave him the other eye to complete the set.

He looked around for his mask, and found it in-between the woman's bosom. He carefully reached for it, and put it on. He then put on the white collared shirt he was wearing, and the black dress shoes he had. His outfits changed now. He figured he was now allowed the same freedom to wear anything he wants. He had a more casual look, and slim look. According to Guy, very cool and trendy.

Kakashi wrote a note, and left it on a counter. As he was writing it, he felt an empty feeling within him. He was growing tired of these one-night events.

Kakashi loosened the sealing he had on him to turn on his Mangekyou sharingan, and teleported away to the memorial.

...

His time at the memorial stone had shortened from his usual. He'd always look at Obito's name first, before shifting his eyes towards Rin's.

The empty feeling came up again. _'__Is this loneliness'_, he thought. He wondered that if Rin had been alive right now, would he had been together with her. Suddenly the images of Naruto and Sakura came to his mind, wondering when those two are going to finally be a thing. His eyes looked at Rin's name, _'__Nah', _he thought, _'__she'd probably had ended up with Obito'. _He chuckled a bit, _'__I wouldn't have had it any other way__'_.

As he started to walk away from the Memorial, he still wondered. _'__Is it time for me to settle down, is that why I'm feeling empty', _he thought. He found it funny how the thought of being Hokage scared him a bit, but that the thought of settling down felt comforting. _'__Conformity sure is a weird thing', _he thought.

Thing is, who could he possibly start a relationship with. Most of his female friends are already taken. Anko, has now been in a relationship with Yamato for two years now. Yamato even told Kakashi that he's going to propose, and even asked him to be his best man. Shizune, for a reason that no one in the Fire Nation will ever understand, is in a relationship with Guy. The thought sent chills across Kakashi's back. He considers Ayame a friend, but she's already married to ramen.

Kakashi sighed. He was surprised at himself for feeling this way at all. The cool Kakashi, moping around for not having a girlfriend. If anyone from Team 7 or Tsunade saw him like this, the teasing would be endless.

Still, he felt like he's forgetting about someone important.

"I wonder who it is..." he said aloud, but was interrupted when a toddler around two years old bumped into him.

"Huh?"


	2. Planting Seeds

**AN**

I'm not going to do cliche things, like post in Italics what happened previously. I know that you're all intelligent, so I won't treat you like if you're not. However, I will try to keep chapters short, so that way you can just skim through previous chapters and refresh your memory.

**AN2**

Thank you to** _LovelessDuchess _**for an encouraging review. So without further ado.

**Chapter 2: Planting Seeds**

Kakashi looked down at the little toddler. The kid reached him to about his knees, had gray-black hair and powder colored skin, and red eyes. Based on how shaky and shy the kid seemed, Kakashi deduced that he was around 2 years old.

The kid looked up at Kakashi and started to cry. The Copy Cat ninja was never too fond of small children, but the sudden urge and thoughts of settling had convinced him to at least help the squirt out.

"Umm...what's your name kid", Kakashi asked non-chalantly, and with out success since the boy started to and wouldn't stop crying.

_'Think Kakashi', _he thought, _'__people might start asking questions if they find a kid crying next to me'. _He patted around his pants, and felt a bulge in his left pocket. He slid his hand down and pulled out a wrapped lollipop. _'__That's right', _he remembered, _'__the woman from last night was sucking on a lollipop when she caught my eyes'. _Kakashi figured that she knew he'd leave in the morning, so she probably left one in his pocket as a souvenir.

He unwrapped the lollipop, and handed it to the kid who immediately snatched it from Kakashi's hand.

"Hmm...I guess we should go look for your parents", he looked down at the odd kid who seemed to have no interest in what he said, "heh I guess you don't know better". He grabbed the kid's hand and started walking around The Hidden Leaf looking for worried parents.

...

It's been twenty minutes and with no luck. Kakashi was relieved that it was still early morning, so no one was around to question why he has a kid. _'__It would cause quite the talk around the Five great nations', _he thought. Still, he was especially grateful that the kid was taking his time with the candy. It would've been more nerve racking walking around with a crying child.

Kakashi was growing weary and started to have negative thoughts. He was thinking the worst right now, if this kid is from the orphanage. Memories of himself as a child, Naruto, and Sasuke popped into his head. _'__The kid's still young', _he gloomily thought, _'__so he isn't knowing of the pain yet'. _

He looked down at the seemingly unworried kid and said, "Off to the orphana-".

"Asuma!", he was cut off by a faint, but familiar voice in the distance.

_'Asuma? But that's impossible', _he thought.

"Asuma!" the voice grew closer.

The kid started to run towards the voice. "Hey, where are you going"? Kakashi turned around and saw a worried mother running towards his kid. The sunlight was blocking the woman's appearance, but based on what name she was yelling and how familiar she sounded, he knew who it was.

"Kurenai...", he said without thinking and looked as she hugged the boy ever so tightly.

"Thank goodness you're okay", she kissed his cheek and forehead, "don't ever worry me like that okay Asuma?"

The boy nodded, and said something along the lines of, "I'm sowwy".

Kakashi started to walk towards them. _'__Today's the anniversary of his death', _he thought, _'__it's no surprise that she's out this early then'. _He was actually going towards Asuma's grave, but was sidetracked with the kid.

He made his way closer. _'__Has it really been this long since the last time I've seen her', _he asked himself. Kakashi's impressions of her have always been positive, but seeing her as a mother made him totally think of her another way. She's still pretty, he admitted that maybe prettier than she ever has, but she now has more of a motherly grace and radiance to her. He noticed how the dress she was wearing was flaunting more skin than a mother should, but she was a single-parent so he could understand. Who's he to talk anyways, he has been wearing clothes that suited him rather well.

Kurenai looked at the lollipop little Asuma had in his hand, and immediately looked up at the man that walking towards them.

_'That gray hair, those trendy clothes, that non-chalant way of walking, and that mask', _she thought.

"Hey Kurenai", Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi, long time no see", she greeted back with a smile, "I see you've met Asuma", she laughed.

Kakashi grinned under his mask and thought, _'__she seems to be alright',_ and said chuckling, "yeah, he wouldn't stop crying so I gave him that lollipop".

"Thank you", she said smiling.

"No problem".

Kurenai payed closer attention to Kakashi. _'__Guy was right', _she thought, _'__h__e seems more muscle toned, and that outfit just shows it off', _she thought, _'__stop Kurenai, I'm supposed to be mourning and shouldn't be having these thoughts, but...', _she stopped the thought, as she payed closer attention to that lollipop. _'__Wait...that lollipop', _she remembered the night little Asuma was conceived. She looked up at Kakashi, _'__messy hair and his shirt is unbuttoned by two at the top'. _She could make out the faint smell of a woman's perfume coming from him, and immediately got a small but noticeable blush in her cheeks as she came to the scandalous realization.

Kakashi noticed the blush in her cheeks, and became wide-eyed as he too realized how he must look right now. _'__Quick Kakashi, change the subject', _he thought.

"So I've heard you're teaching at the academy now" he said in a rather uncool way, _'__what the hell was that Kakashi?'_

Kurenai quickly caught on to Kakashi's attempt, and smiled at the fact, "I am, I also do private lessons to Genin who want to improve their genjutsu for the Chunin exams".

Kakashi felt calm now, "when do you plan on going back to your regular Jonin responsibilities?"

"When little Asuma starts going to the Academy".

Maybe Kakashi felt a little too calm, "good", he said, "it feels lonely without you...", he stopped at what he just said. _'__Seriously Kakashi, you're the cool ninja, what's up with you saying corny things now?'_

_'Is this Kakashi', _Kurenai asked herself as she softly smiled. "Well maybe you shouldn't be such a stranger and drop by the academy...", she hesitated, "or my place...you know, to catch up, drink tea and what not".

Kakashi wasn't sure how to respond, but couldn't help it as his eyes observed Kurenai's body. _'__Has she always had this BODY', _he wondered, _'__no Kakashi, I can't have these thoughts...Asuma will kill me...she's just a friend after all'. _A friend, he thought, maybe he just needs to spend more time with a friend.

He calmed down, and relaxed to his usual cool self as he slid his hands in his pockets. "Sure", he said, "when are you free?"

Kurenai was pleasantly surprised with his question, she was so sure he'd say he was too busy. "I'm free this Friday night, so tea?"

"Sounds like a plan, I'll be there at 9", Kakashi answered, "well I'm heading off now, see you later Kurenai", he looked at the kid and waved to him, "later kid".

Kurenai smiled as she started to walk at the opposite direction, "see you later Kakashi". The kid just waved back.

Kakashi started to walk towards Asuma's grave when he realized, he had something in his hand. He opened his hand to find seeds, _'__the kid must've had them in his hand and given them to me'. _

"I wonder what these seeds will grow into", he enthusiastically said aloud.


	3. Growing Plants Takes Patience

**AN**

Thank you to _**Sexy Kurenai **_for an encouraging review, and for the helpful suggestions that will improve the reader's experience.

So without further ado.

**Chapter 3: Growing Plants Takes Patience**

Friday night had arrived, and Kurenai had already put little Asuma to sleep 30 minutes before 9. Kurenai seemed more excited than usual, as she looked through her closet trying to decide on what to wear. She picked up a revealing formal dress, _'well it's nothing formal', _she thought. She picked up her ninja uniform, _'we aren't getting briefed on anything', _and set it back.

Finally after ten more life-changing questions she came to a simple choice. _'I guess I'll just have my yoga shorts, and a tank-top with spaghetti straps on...', _she conflicted with herself, _'so that I can be ready for bed right after he leaves', _she thought to justify her choice.

She went out to the kitchen area, and set up the small table they'll use. She set up the kettle, and before filling it with water she looked at the clock above her stove. _'8:55 and I'm already this eager to see someone that's not him...', _she turned around and looked at the picture of herself with Asuma that was on the fridge, _'what am I thinking', _she sighs, _'I need to calm down...he's just an old friend'. _She set down the empty kettle on the stove, and started to make her way to the living room. _'An old friend that I had a childish crush on when we were younger', _she sighed as she sat down on her couch.

It's true, Kurenai had a crush on The Copy Cat Ninja. It started in their academy days, and ended when she was around 18. She's looked back on her childish crush a few times, and often laughed at her behavior. She was just another part of the fan-girl dilemma Kakashi has always had. In time she came to actually care for Kakashi, like she actually cares for some of her other friends; but never did she actually _love _him. Love him the way she loved Asuma, or the way she loves her child. Her crush finally ended when she lost hope of actually getting him to notice her, and when she realized that other guys were actually _noticing _her.

She made herself comfortable on the couch and sighed again, "oh Asuma", she giggled as she remembered when she first caught him _noticing _her.

_'What was I even doing getting the kettle ready for', _she rhetorically asked herself. _'Knowing Kakashi, he'd probably be half an hour late', _she nodded to her thoughts. At that she reached under the couch, and pulled out her copy of Make-out Paradise. _'At least I'll have some of my special alone time', _she thought as she opened the book to where she left off. _'It's getting rather good', _she thought as she opened her legs and was about to slide her hand down, but that was suddenly interrupted at the sound of a door knock.

Kurenai got up and walked towards the door as she checked the time. _'9 o'clock..no way that's him', _she thought half-heartedly. She looked at the mirror close to the door to check if she had any pointy like objects poking through her blouse. _'None in sight', _she thought relieved. She hastily slid her copy of Make-out Paradise under her couch and proceeded, _'hopefully he doesn't notice it'_.

"Coming", she said. Kurenai opened the door and couldn't help, but to let out a smile as she saw who it was.

"Evening Kurenai", Kakashi said in a forced cool tone.

"What a surprise Kakashi", she said without letting go of her smile, "I never expected you to be this punctual".

"Oh...well you know how it is", he nervously chuckled and scratched his head as he remembered how he was acting before he arrived.

_Much like Kurenai, the son of the White Fang was conflicted as to what to wear. "Man...I'm acting like a woman", he said aloud. Kakashi was surprised at himself for actually talking to himself. Surely he wasn't acting this way, because of just going to Kurenai's place for tea. "It's just tea Kakashi", he said to himself._

_He decided on a laid-back look. He put on some gray track pants, and a navy blue muscle shirt that had a mask sewed on to it. He slipped on his ninja sandals, combed his hair a bit, made sure he had deodorant on, and stepped outside to close the door. However, he realized that he was leaving 15 minutes early. "Dammit Naruto", he said, "of all the times you've invited me to Ichiraku's after a mission", he stood againist his door, "today you just had to go with only Sakura". He then came up with the seemingly clever excuse of saying he forgot something inside. This went on for around 10 minutes. Realizing how stupid he was acting, he decided to just go to Kurenai's right away._

_8:55 and he still hasn't knocked, and now he was pacing back and forth. He decided to wait until 9 o'clock to knock on the door, trying not to arouse suspicion as to why he was so punctual._

_Finally he knocked, and his eyes widened at the sight of Kurenai._

"Evening Kurenai", Kakashi said in a forced cool tone. _'Yoga shorts that are probably too tight, spaghetti straps blouse that show cleavage, and...', _Kakashi looked for a bra, _'no bra'._

Kurenai greeted him back, teased his punctuality, and invited him in.

Kakashi sat down next to the table she had set. _'Her place smells like flowers', _he looked at Kurenai and grinned under his mask, _'that explains why she always smells s_o _lovely'._

"I'm sorry about the tea not being ready", Kurenai laughed as she waited for the water filled kettle to heat up, "I really wasn't expecting you to be on time", she ended with joyful look on her face.

Kakashi lauged in delight, "maybe I shouldn't be so punctual anymore", he said, "I might end up killing people of shock with my new found earliness".

Kurenai laughed probably too hard at his joke. _'What was that Kurenai..', _she looked at Kakashi who had a noticeable smile under his mask, _'he didn't mind my laugh', _she thought relieved. _'He's good looking, kind, and sincerely genuine', _her heart rate rising a bit, _'would he even try something with me?'_

The Copy Cat Ninja looked at Kurenai pouring the water onto some tea cups. _'Has she always been the gentle looking, this calming presence...this attractive', _Kakashi gulped as he saw her struggling to get some tea bags from above her; noticing her bosom jiggling around from under her blouse, _'definitely no bra on', _he concluded with a slight flush in his cheeks under his mask. Kakashi sighed, however, as he looked at the picture of Asuma and Kurenai that was on the fridge. _'Calm down Kakashi, she's just a friend, drink some tea and you'll be fine', _he thought.

As Kurenai was dipping the tea bags, she remembered the picture on the fridge. _'I mustn't have these thoughts', _her heart rate lowering, _'he's just a friend, some tea will calm me down'. _

She walked towards Kakashi, and gave him his cup. "Sorry I couldn't make some actual tea, your punctuality caught me off guard", she told him, "so is this okay?"

"It's fine Kurenai", he said with a smile under his mask. _'Anything you make will be fine', _is what he wanted to say.

...

Needless to say, the tea had worked. They calmed down, and began talking normally. They chatted about everything. Kakashi's role in the war, some of his old ANBU stories, interesting missions he want on, and what he's been up to since the end of the war. Kurenai listened attentively to everything, often laughing at situations he got himself into, and exclaiming in excitement at the things he did. To her surprise, Kakashi asked her about her life. She was flattered at his question, and talked. Her war stories, interesting missions, and how painful childbirth is. Kakashi genuinely listened to everything she said, and chuckled every now and then at some funny bits. Something that made Kurenai subtly happy. They both talked about their students, how much they've grown, and even daring to fill each other in about their student's love life.

"I can't believe Naruto would turn out to be such a heart breaker", Kurenai said. Alluding to Naruto's honest rejection of Hinata's feelings and possibly that of a lot of other girls.

"Well it's not surprising", Kakashi said chuckling, "his heart was stolen by a certain pink-haired medic-nin long ago".

Kurenai softly smiled, "you've changed Kakashi".

"How so", he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know", she said nervously, "but it's a good change, trust me". She did know, however, but her lingering feelings for Asuma stopped her from saying so.

Kakashi chuckled at her response, "I'll take your word for it then".

It 11:30 and getting late, and Kurenai wanted to end the night by doing some friendly teasing. "So Kakashi".

"Hmm?"

"Was she younger or older than you?"

Kakashi realized what she was talking about, and immediately got embarrassed. "Look at the time", he nervously laughed, "it's getting late".

Kurenai just laughed at his actions, _'he never was too good at taking a little teasing'._

"Oh before I forget", he said trying to change the subject, "I planted some seeds the other day, so I was wondering what I should do now?"

"Well you just water it everyday, and be patient", she said bluntly, "amazing things grow over time".

"Huh", Kakashi happily said.

He stood up from his chair, and loosened his sealing, preparing for what was coming. Kakashi made his way to the door, and opened it.

"Thanks for the tea Kurenai", he said.

"Anytime Kakashi", she said, "don't be such a stranger though".

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "don't worry", he said, "I plan on dropping by more often".

"Goodnight then", she said smiling.

"Yeah goodnight kurenai", he said as his tone changed into a more teasing one. "Now I can leave you and your copy of Make-out paradise to yourselves", he said smirking, "enjoy your _alone _time". Kakashi could've sworn that she looked like a tomato right then and there.

_'I thought he wouldn't have noticed', _she embarrassingly screamed in her mind. "Idiot", she said as she tried to punch him, but failed since her punch went right through him.

_'Obito', _Kakashi thought, _'you're a lifesaver'. _He laughed as he started to walk away, "see you later Kurenai", he waved goodbye, _'she was never too good at taking teases either', _he remembered.

"Yeah whatever", she said as she closed the door. As she closed it, and went into her room, she couldn't help, but smile and laugh at what just happened. She sighed in joy, _'it's been a while since I had a good time'. _She remembered Kakashi's tease and walked towards the couch to get her copy with an embarrassed look on her face.

**AN2**

Often times, many fan-fictions just jump in to all the _good _stuff. I wanted to show what's going on in a woman's mind who's a single-parent and mourning her beloved. I wanted to show what a man is thinking when he gets strange feelings, when he rarely has them. I want to show the confusion that's in the beginning, and the build-up to the _good _stuff, so bear with me. Obviously there are some rather steamy moments, but only to keep the reader entertained. Let's have fun with the build-up. I wanted to make Kakashi and Kurenai somewhat relatable to you, the readers. Hopefully you realized that, and appreciate it.

As always, review!


End file.
